So I'll Say Goodbye
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Mello receives the news of L's death. Despair fill him and he leaves all he knew to be true, to be comforting. Matt finds out and seeks to find him. May continue? Pure friendship. T for language.


**Author's Note: Oy. Horrid ficlet. Horrid. But it was gathering dust in my hard drive so I decided to post it despite how uneasy I feel about it. Ya'll see how you feel about it and review! :D **

**EDIT: The song lyrics, by the way, is from the band Thousand Foot Krutch. I forgot the song name... ^^;**

_

* * *

_

_I'm everything you know,_

_You wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow._

_But you spit me out,_

_Your stomach full of doubt._

_And you're faking every word out of your mouth._

_But you won't let go_

_It's all about control._

_Understand that I'm born to lead, you will follow_

_I don't wanna stay,_

_I'm running away._

_Don't you hear me when I say,_

Mello succumbed to the exhaustion that came with every extensive football game with the others at Wammy's House. His aching body shivered with the pleasure of relaxation as he shifted beneath the crisp covers. A content sigh escaped his lips as he continued to rest. Nothing could ruin his day now.

The familiar animated sounds of a video game awoke the once-peaceful Mello. Looking dazedly at the bed beside his, he saw his roommate, partner-in-crime, and most importantly, his best friend, Matt. His gloved hands tapped on various buttons of his portable game console in a swift, practiced manner. His startling blue eyes were hidden behind sleek orange goggles; the only signs of interest was the small smile that spread out along his thin lips.

"Mmm, Maaaaaatt!" Mello whined as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Matt pressed a button and the music stopped. He looked up and laughed lightly at Mello's disgruntled appearance.

"Sorry, mate." Matt grumbled as he returned to his game. Mello groaned and yawned, rolling his body out of the bed. Cold shocks of energy shot through the soles of his bare feet and he shivered.

"Why's it always so bloody cold around this place?" Mello asked more to himself than to Matt. Matt did not seem to notice. Growing bored with his companion, Mello ventured off down the polished hallways. He attached himself to a group of kids that were coming in from the cold when he spotted Roger. The old man looked positively unsettled and distraught. As the blonde passed by one of the many drawing rooms, he spotted his rival for succession, Near, putting together a blank puzzle. He sneered in the boy's direction before he felt worn hands on his arm.

"Mello." Roger whispered. He turned to the open doors of the drawing room. "Near. Both of you please come with me."

"Yes." Near muttered as he shuffled to his feet.

Mello stalked forth, in front of both Roger and Near, into Roger's office. The elderly man sat down tentatively at his desk before folding and unfolding his hands. He appeared uncomfortable. Mello's attention was brought to a rather annoying ticking noise behind him at his feet. He looked behind him at the blob of white cloth that was Near. The boy was putting together the very same puzzle he had just finished! In his hands were just a handful of lightly colored pieces. Roger cleared his throat and both boys looked up.

"L is dead."

Mello froze and felt his very blood run cold. His body chilled and his found he couldn't speak. He glanced back at Near, who continued re-solving his puzzle without grief. How could that freak just sit there like this news was nothing?! The very man who had the power to mobilize every police agency in the world was dead! L, the very man who had been there for them, the very man who was to determine their fate, was gone forever! How could Near just sit there calmly and without remorse?! Angrily, Mello seized Roger and began to yell.

"Mello, I'm sorry! But there's nothing we can do!" Roger finally concluded, tugging back roughly from the younger one's grip.

"Well, who'd he pick as the successor?" The blonde spat back. Roger frowned again.

"He hadn't chosen yet."

The words sunk into him and he seethed with anger.

"Mello, why don't you and Near work together?"

Mello's teeth ground together. "Forget that, Roger. You know Near and I don't get along. We're too competitive."

The room fell silent and finally, Mello slammed his hands down on the desk. "Listen, let Near be the successor. He can use his genius and non emotional-tendencies to solve the case. I don't want anything to do with him or Wammy's anymore. I'm leaving."

"But, Mello—wait!" Roger spluttered, standing quickly. Mello threw open the door. "I'm old enough anyway. I'm going to live my bloody life the way I want!"

With that, the door slammed closed.

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone,_

_You don't like being second,_

_I don't like being wrong._

_I won't forget the way you made me feel._

_I won't regret running away from here,_

_So I'll say goodbye again!_


End file.
